


Insomnia

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-16
Updated: 2005-08-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-NFA.





	Insomnia

Buffy wakes in the middle of the night. Sometimes she still thinks that they're in Sunnydale and on the Hellmouth. Nightmares from the battle with the uber vamps or fighting Willow, Faith, or Angelus. Sometimes she can see Spike burning up in front of her, feel it. But Spike's alive again, fighting somewhere with Angel.

She can hear Dawn attempt to sneak in. The clock tells her that it's 4 a.m. Dawn's heels clank on the wood and the squeaky floorboard tattles on her like a third and younger sister. Not that Dawn isn't an adult or doesn't have a cellphone and stake with her at all times.

Buffy sighs loudly and grabs Mr. Gordo II. He's not as soft or as worn as the first Mr. Gordo. She feels a breeze through the widow and pulls the blankets around her. Their neighborhood is surprisingly quiet for a Saturday night in Rome, almost reminiscent of the California suburbs she spent her life in.

"Stealing the sheets again?" A hand touches her arm. Gunn.

"Sorry." Buffy pushes her stuffed pig under the sheet as to hide it from him. Her instinct to run to a toy instead of her boyfriend for comfort almost seems childish or silly. "Just couldn't sleep."

Gunn moves closer to her, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her shoulder. His touch tingles down her body. "Slayer senses acting up? Dawn? Or life in general?"

Buffy knows that he's tired, but she's glad he's up. "Life. Dawn's home. She was once again busted by the loose floorboards." She snuggles against him. Some days she longs to disappear in the warmth of Gunn's skin. She might be stronger than him, but there was something about being in his arms, being taken care of, if just for a moment.

"Damn floorboards." He laces his hand in hers. "Tell me what I can do about this life problem you're having."

Rolling over, Buffy presses a kiss to Gunn's lips. She wants to get as close to him as she can. "Maybe a distraction. Yeah, I'd like a distraction. One to turn off my brain, please."

Gunn's hand runs under the bottom of the pajama shorts she wears. "One turning off of Buffy's brain coming right up."


End file.
